Immunoassays which minimize sample usage are a critical need to develop personalized therapeutics like immunotherapy and precision immunomodulatory devices. This often involves the isolation and analysis of specific cell types from blood or tissue samples. Unfortunately, the current workflows needed to isolate these cell populations utilize magnetic cell sorting and/or flow cytometry which are expensive, difficult to scale and not sample sparring. Ferrologix has developed a novel, sample sparring cell purification platform based on a technology called ratcheting cytometry. The ratcheting cytometry platform has demonstrated high purity enrichment (>95%) of target cells from minimal sample volumes (25?L or < 1 million cells) even with rare cell populations (<0.015%). The technology has been developed to a translational point (TRL 7) and is being beta tested by potential customers at several remote sites. In this phase I effort, Ferrologix seeks accelerate commercial translation of its platform towards an immediate customer, GE Global Research, in testing a new immunomodulation ultrasonic device for treating inflammatory responses.